


Mind Blank

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Blood, Comfort, Cute, Family, Feelings, Fluff, Head Injury, Hurt Mac, Hurt/Comfort, Papa Jack, Prompt Fill, Restraints, Team as Family, Whump, Worried Jack, care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Mac’s wrists ached from the metal manacles they’d put him in and his shoulders were starting to cramp from his arms being stretched above his head like they were.Being kidnapped sucks. Being hit in the head so hard you forget everything except your own name? That sucks worse.





	Mind Blank

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a prompt fill so whoever sent it in, thank you! I hope you like it and also I'm sorry I took so long. 
> 
> the original prompt was "Hi. Could you do a fic where Mac gets drugged and forgets everyone and the first thing he sees is Jack's gun and he's scared of him and it's all angst? That sounds good very good." but I didn't think drugs would work to erase someones memory so I worked it in but changed it a little.

Mac’s wrists ached from the metal manacles they’d put him in and his shoulders were starting to cramp from his arms being stretched above his head like they were. 

He could relieve the pressure if he just stood but the drugs were making everything wobbly and unbalanced. 

He’d already escaped twice and his captors were not happy about it. The first time they’d just thrown him in the cell and locked him in but he’d gotten out of that in thirty-four seconds. 

He’d been apprehended before he got to the end of the first hall and they’d thrown him in back in his cell and cuffed him to the wall. 

He’d gotten out of that in one minute and forty seconds but he’d gotten further through the twisting underground rooms than last time. That second time they found him they dragged him back in the cell, cuffed him and dosed him with a heavy heaping of drugs. They were funny drugs, ones that wouldn’t make him sleep but would slow down his brain enough to keep him in the cell. Or so they thought. 

Macs brain may have been mushy but he still knew how to get out of the gross, mouldy cell they’d thrown him in. His only problem was that the drugs had made his body floppy and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to walk out once he’d picked the locks. Again. 

They’d taken the paper clip he’d used last time so he pulled a screw from the wall instead, anxiety bubbling in his stomach. The last time he’d been drugged he’d been in Murdocs creepy torture room and he’d barely gotten out alive. If Jack didn’t come find him he may not be so lucky. 

Dark thoughts gathered like storm clouds in his brain before he shoved them away and focussed on his task. Getting to his knees was a bitch with his balance so off but he managed it, pulling himself up by using the cuffs, holding onto them and dragging his butt off the floor. His legs were slower than he’d like but he managed to get his knees under him. 

Mac took a minute to catch his breath, hands still holding the manacles tight as he swayed, before getting a good look at the lock he was supposed to be picking. 

It was a simple lock, nothing he hadn’t dealt with before but a screw was hardly ideal for picking tools. For one, he’d usually be using two tools. A torsion wrench to apply torque to the lock which would hold any picked pins in place, and then a rake key to press the pins in the right order. Without a torsion tool, he’d have to apply torque while he picked which had a bigger margin of error, especially since his knees kept trying to give out on him. 

He shoved the screw in and wiggled it around for a good two minutes and was just about to start grumbling when the lock popped open. The manacles weren’t holding him up anymore and he slumped down to his haunches, exhausted. 

That was the first lock picked. Now, he had the door to go and he’d be out. 

It took much longer than it usually would and by the end of it, Mac had concluded that he didn't like screws anymore. But he was free and that was what mattered. 

The door creaked open and Mac slumped against the wall, trying his best to keep his knees from buckling as he made his slow, wobbly way down the hall. 

“Are you serious?” 

Mac jumped at the voice and quickly turned, trying to hide before the guard could get to him but his feet were too slow and he tripped over himself, landing on the cold floor with a thump. 

“Would you just stay put?! How many times are you going to try and escape?”

Rough hands grabbed him from behind and Mac grunted as he was dragged back towards his cell. 

“You guys are no fun.” His words were slurred and sulky and the only thing he got for them was a sharp jab to his side. 

The guard dragged him across the floor before he had time to catch his breath and Mac's vision wavered as he panted. 

They were just crossing the doorway when more boots came stomping down the hall with a gruff voice to follow it. 

“Did he seriously get out again?! What did he use this time? Did you forget to take a lock pick set off him? Jesus.”

Mac was dumped roughly on the floor before a boot was planted in the middle of his back and his guard spoke.

“It’s not my fault! We drugged him for God’s sakes, he crawled out of there.” 

Mac laughed from the dusty floor, cheek pressed to the cold surface, too tired to hold his own head up. “You kidnapped me to give to El Noche right? The bounty on my head went up double once he escaped prison. He wants to kill me himself. What do you think he’ll do if you lose me?” 

The boot on his back dug down, pressing all the air from Mac's lungs until he was coughing and wheezing. 

“Man, I’m sick of this. I’m not losing our payday just because this little shit stain doesn’t want to stay put.” 

Mac didn’t see the boot coming towards the back of his head. As soon as his brow cracked against the concrete, all he saw was black. 

::::::::::

“Are you sure you’re reading those blueprints right?” Jack took another turn, gun raised and ready for any guards he encountered on his way to Mac. He’d taken four out already, leaving them unconscious or dead on the floor of their compound. 

Riley’s voice came back through his com, slightly offended. “I know how to tell rights from lefts, Jack.” 

“Okay, okay. I didn’t mean anything by it. This is our boy on the line, there’s no margin of error on this one and his stupid kidnappers took him to a freaking labyrinth.” 

Another turn, another guard down and he still hadn’t found Mac. “Riley, I’m getting impatient here. Where the hell is he?”

“Heat signatures put four guys on a door down your left corridor. Last room.” 

Jack smiled, wondering how much trouble Mac had already given them. “That’ll be him.”

The four guys tried to keep their prize but armed guards weren’t enough to keep Jack from his partner. 

Once the men were down he went for their keys, a smile spreading across his face for the first time since Mac had been taken. 

Who kidnaps someone at three in the morning, anyway? Jack hadn’t even thought about waking up before he’d gotten the call and now it was almost time for lunch.

“How many times have I rescued you now? It’s getting up there, we might be even soon.” 

Jack was expecting a retort or a joke but all he was met with was silence. Something wasn’t right. 

“Mac?” The key slid into the lock, loud and clunky but still, there was no noise from inside. 

“Did you find him?” Riley was eager but all Jack felt was worry. 

“The heat signature shows him in there, right?”

“Yeah, south wall. Why?”

The agent didn’t bother explaining, instead opening the door and hurrying inside. 

And there he was, the little blonde cherub himself, sitting on the floor, back against the wall and arms pulled up by heavy chains. His head was down, hair covering his face and Jack was pretty sure he was unconscious.

“Mac?” He knelt down, hand immediately going to that pale throat to feel his thumping heartbeat. Jack let out a sigh of relief before moving his hand to brush Mac’s hair back to get a look at his face. 

“Riley, have medical standing by. Looks like he’s been roughed up and he’s not waking up just yet.”

There was a cut across his temple, blood already dry where it had run down his face. The streak of red had carved its way along his jaw and onto his neck, making Jacks stomach twist at the sight and he tutted, shaking his head. “He’s gonna have a bad headache, poor kid. Come on, Mac. Rise and shine. Jacks here to take you home.”

The blonde didn’t stir and Jack tried again, rubbing his knuckles over Mac’s chest. “Come on, kid. You know I hate it when you make me worry.”

Finally, a grunt escaped the boy's lips and he jerked back from Jacks touch, chains jingling noisily as he shifted. “Hmm. Don’t touch.” 

Jack let out a breathy laugh in relief, raising his hands as he backed away. “You got it, hoss. No touching. You need my help out of those chains or do you want to do the honours? Cause if so you might want to hurry. I don’t know how long those guys in the hall are gonna nap for.” 

Jack took a peek out the doorway and took his gun out, checking the chamber before cocking it. 

“Please don’t hurt me!” The squeak was panicked and shaky and Jack turned to see that it had come from Mac who was cowering against the wall. 

He knelt, lowering his gun as he reached for the blonde. “Hey, there you are. It’s okay, bud it’s just me.”

But Mac didn’t seem to be relieved by his presence, in fact, he flinched away from Jacks touch and pulled against his chains. “Please don't. Please just let me go.”

Jack frowned and pulled his hands back, eyebrows crowding down as he tried to keep calm. “I’ll get you outta those chains in a second, okay? Just look at me, let me make sure you’re okay.”

Mac turned his face away, fingers clenched into fists as he pulled against his restraints, chest heaving in panic. “I’m not okay. I woke up chained in a cell with a strange man with a gun and...ugh my head hurts so bad.” 

Jack reached out a slow hand, heart thumping hard in his chest as his brain slowly put pieces of information together. Pieces he didn't want. “Those men are gone now. It’s just you and me.”

Mac let out a whimpered breath as he squirmed away from his partner's hand, sending a shard of ice through Jacks' heart. But not because he pulled away. No, it was the whimper that made Jack afraid because Mac never, ever showed anyone his fear or pain.

For as long as he’d known him, Mac had hidden away any weaknesses, remaining strong and fearless even when guns were in his face and knives were at his throat. 

The scared kid in front of him was not the Mac that Jack knew. 

Jack took a breath and asked the question he was dreading the most. “Mac? Do you know who I am?”

Macs face turned to his, eyes roaming over the pinched eyebrows and worried expression. He shook his head. 

Jacks heart plummeted, sinking down into his stomach and he felt sick. He closed his eyes and pressed a finger to his coms. “Riley, I’m going to need you down here. Somethings wrong with Mac.”

Her voice came quick and worried, almost too loud for Jacks' ears. “What?! What's wrong with him? Do you need medical in?”

Jack shook his head although she couldn’t see him. “No, not yet. Riley he...he doesn't know me.”

::::::::::::::::::::::

Riley crossed her arms, frowning down at Mac as he stared back. “You really don’t know who we are?”

The blonde shook his head and got to his feet, stumbling a little as he did. “No, I don’t know who you are. Now, please just let me go.”

Riley was about to answer when Jack walked back into the cell, panting slightly. “All the guards are taken care of. He making sense yet?” he nodded towards his partner and Riley shook her head. 

“No, and now he’s insisting his names not Mac.”

Not Mac curled his lip at her, his fear turning into frustration. “It’s not! My names Angus.”

Jack ignored him and turned to Riley, a slight smile on his face though it didn't quite reach his eyes. “Hey, what if we hit him in the head again and see if his memories bounce back?”

“This isn’t a cartoon, Jack.”

Jack rolled his eyes and Riley lowered her voice, leaning closer to his ear. “We have to get him out of those cuffs at some point and we still have to find El Noche.”

Jack nodded, his own voice lowering to match hers. “I know but Mac doesn't know who we are. He’s not going to go with us willingly. We need to call Matty and work out a new plan.”

“I’ll go willingly! Just get rid of your gun and let me loose.”

Mac held his chained wrists out, a hopeful look on his face but Jack wasn’t fooled. “Yeah, that's a no go there, buddy. I know when you’re lying.”

Riley sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket, examining the satellite footage of the compound and surrounding roads. “Well, we’re going to have to do something because the guys that kidnapped Mac apparently have a lot of friends and they’re coming right now. We have about fifteen minutes before they find us.”

Jack holstered his gun, mind racing as he tried to think of how to get his kids out alive. “Okay, we’ll secure Mac and take him to the van and be gone before they get here. But we’re going to need a couple of things.”

:::::::::::::::::

“Riley, get it on him already!”

Riley grunted with effort, trying to dodge Mac’s kicking legs. “I’m trying! Hold him still!”

Jack panted, arms wrapped around his partner as they wrestled on the floor. “What do you think I’m trying to do?! He’s like a damn octopus! God dammit Mac, stay still!”

They’d tried to get Mac to the van the easy way but as soon as they’d unchained him he'd made a break for it. Jack had his gun trained on the kid but it wasn't like he was actually going to shoot him. So, they were going with plan B. Mac didn’t like plan B. 

Jack rolled over and pressed the boy to the ground before sitting on his legs and holding Mac's arms down against his chest. “You be a good little hamburger and stay still for Riley, okay Angus? Or I’m going to kick that scrawny ass of yours.”

Mac tried to throw Jack off to no avail and he could only watch helplessly as Riley wound duct tape around his wrist and up over his hands. He whined, trying to wriggle his fingers but Jack shook his head. “Sorry, bud but we all know leaving your hands and fingers free would only guarantee you'd get out. Get his mouth too, we need to be quiet about our exit.”

Riley nodded, finishing taping down Mac's fingers before tearing off a strip and smoothing it over his unhappy mouth. 

“Mhhffmff mffhh mff.”

Jack nodded as he slipped off his belt and looped the end around Macs taped wrists. “Yep, whatever you say, dude. Now, let's get going.”

Jack climbed off Mac before picking him off the ground and setting him on his feet. “Riley, lead the way to the van please.”

The girl nodded and set off, Jack tugging on the end of his belt like a leash, pulling Mac down the hallway. 

It wasn’t as graceful an exit as either coherent agents would like, especially since Mac just would not give up. They were out of the compound and three meters from the van when Mac decided to take Jack by surprise and break free. He wound the length of belt-leash around his wrists and yanked, pulling the end free from Jacks' hand before tearing off down the road. 

“Dammit! Get back here you idiot! I’m trying to save you!”

Yells came from the compound,the newly arrived bad guys presumably finding their downed friends. Riley opened the sliding door before jumping in the driver's seat of the van. 

“Grab him and get in!”

Mac was running as fast as he could while tied as he was but it wasn’t fast enough. Jack sprinted after him, leaping forward and tackling the young agent to the ground before grabbing his leash again. “Stop fighting me!”

Mac yelled as much as he could from beneath the duct tape and Jack yanked him from the ground, having no time to be gentle.

From Jack's perspective, he was saving Mac, sure but to Mac, who had no idea who Jack or Riley were, he was simply being kidnapped. He wasn’t going to simply give in. 

He kicked and struggled until Jack was dragging him across the concrete. More shouts came from the compound and Jack threw Mac in the van before getting in and shutting the door. “Riley, drive!”

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

“If you don’t stop moving I’m going to tie your feet too. Is that what you want?”

“Huhk ouu.” 

Jack ignored the obvious curse and smiled cheekily instead. “I love you too.”

Mac kicked out again only to have Jack catch his foot and hold it to the floor. “Stop! Just let me help you. Come on, if I don’t clean your cuts they’ll get infected.”

The blonde’s face was screwed up tight with anger and suspicion but he knew when he was outmatched and he slowly relaxed. 

Jack released his foot and carefully moved forward with the first aid kit as Riley drove them away from the compound.

“Thank you.”

Jack started forward, only to hesitate when Mac curled in on himself, pressing to the back of the van, away from Jack as he could possibly get. 

Mac was watching him closely with eyes that betrayed how scared he really was and Jack sagged. “Do you really not remember me at all? Nothing about me makes you feel...safe?”

Mac shook his head, eyebrows drawn down over those familiar blue eyes that held no recognition at all. 

Jack sighed and tried to be patient. “Let me refresh your memory then. My name is Jack Dalton. I’ve known you for six years and although it's my job to protect you, you’re usually the one that's doing the saving. Driving up front is Riley Davis. She’s a genius just like you except she works with computers and you work with everything else. We’re a family.”

Macs gaze bounced between Jack and Riley, shoulders still hunched up around his ears. It was clear he didn’t remember or trust them but he let Jack move close enough to gently inspect his knees.

He’d scraped them when Jack had tackled him and his pants were ripped and dirtied, blood sticking the fabric to his grazes. 

“This is what happens when you don’t listen to me. I’m gonna clean these so just sit still. It’s going to sting a little.”

Jack pulled on some sterile gloves and got to work, gently pulling the gravel and fabric from Macs skin before cleaning them and smoothing a bandaid over the small wounds. Mac watched the whole thing curiously, taking note of Jacks gentle hands and quiet encouragements whenever the antiseptic stung. 

He was so kind and careful, fingers expertly pressing and bending Mac’s knees to make sure he hadn't sprained anything. 

When he was finished he gestured to the blondes head. “Can I check you out now?”

Mac hesitated, eyes flickering to the gun still holstered at Jacks side. The agent noticed and raised his hands, slowly reaching for his gun and taking it out. “I”m not going to hurt you, Mac. I’d never hurt you. Deep down, you know that.”

Mac didn’t know much of anything and he shuffled back as much as he could, back pressed to the van doors. 

Jack took the magazine out of his gun and slid it across the floor, away from the both of them, before popping the bullet out of the chamber and tossing that too. “I promise, kid. You're safe with me.”

With the weapon discarded, Mac relaxed a little, and he nodded for Jack to take a look at him. He was clearly still terrified but it was progress. 

Jack moved slowly, trying not to scare the kid as he gently took his chin in hand, peering into his eyes. “Are you nauseous at all?”

Mac nodded and Jack pulled a penlight from the first aid kit, sweeping it across Mac's eyes as he held his chin still to stop him from squirming. “Your eyes look okay. Any double vision or dizziness?”

Mac nodded again and Jack put the penlight down to carefully run his hands through the blonde's hair in search of any wounds. There was a knot at the back of the kids head and the obvious cut across his temple and Jack went for the latter. 

“Looks like you have a bad concussion so, we’ll keep an eye on you. That cuts stopped bleeding and you don’t need stitches so, I’ll clean and cover it. You had me worried in there, you know. I get the call that you’re missing from Matty at the ass crack of dawn and no one knows where you've gone. Riley used the neighbour's security cam footage since they knocked out yours and she tracked you all the way out here in the bush. Don’t go missing like that again, okay? It’s not good for my heart and you know how high my cholesterol already is.” 

Jack swiped disinfectant over Macs cut, his words quieting at the younger agents wide blue eyes. “I guess you don't, do you.”

Mac frowned at the look on Jacks' face. He looked genuinely upset, worry making the lines in his face stand out to make him look older than he was. Perhaps the strange man really did know him and care about him. 

Mac watched his every move, holding still as Jack swiped a damp cotton pad over his face and neck, clearing away the blood that had dried there. It felt nice and refreshing and Mac turned his head to let Jack clean the blood from his hair, the older agent talking quietly the whole time. “There you go. Sorry, I know that hurts. You’re okay, let me clean you up here, kiddo.”

There was something so soft about the man and despite the fact that he’d kidnapped him, Mac thought he might actually like him. 

Jack threw the ruined cotton pads down beside the first aid kit before turning back to the blonde.“You hurting anywhere else?”

Mac shook his head but Jack took his arm and pushed his sleeve up to reveal a bruise and puncture mark on the sensitive skin on the inside of his elbow. 

“You sure? Cause that looks like it hurts. They must have drugged you. Probably the only way to keep you in your cell. Does your chest hurt at all?”

Mac shook his head again but Jack narrowed his eyes and reached to lift the blonde's shirt. Mac flinched away, feet scuffling against the van floor as he tried to evade Jacks' hands. 

“Hey, stop.” Jack was stronger than he was and his broad palms clamped down on the younger agents shoulders to keep him still. “I just want to check your ribs, okay? Even when you had all your smarts you never told me when you actually hurt so, I need to make sure. It won’t take long, just sit still. I won’t hurt you.”

Macs chest was heaving in panic but he did as he was told and remained still where he pressed against the cold metal of the van. Jack watched him closely, hands slow and surprisingly kind where he pressed his ribs and sides checking for damage. 

No breaks were found though there were some impressive bruises and Jack made sure they were harmless before he finally dropped Mac's shirt back down. 

“You a bit calmer now? Cause I want to give you some water but if I take that tape off and you start screaming it’ll have to go back on. We’re out in the bush, no one's around to hear you so there’s no point anyway. Are you going to be quiet?”

Mac nodded, eyes longingly glued to the water bottle sitting beside Jack on the floor of the van. It was so hot out and he was so thirsty, even if he had a plan to escape he’d put it on hold if he could just have some water. 

Jack gently peeled the tape from Mac's mouth, watching him for a moment to make sure he didn’t need to put it back on before nodding, pleased. Mac couldn’t use his own hands to hold the bottle so Jack carefully brought it to the boy's lips, watching guiltily as he gulped it down. Macs eyes closed in relief as he panted in between gulps but all too soon the bottle was being pulled away again. He made a desperate noise at the back of his throat in protest, his voice scratchy and dry. 

“More. Please.”

Jack shook his head sadly, using his sleeve to wipe drops of water from Mac's chin. “Sorry, Mac but you could make yourself sick like that and you tend to get pretty nauseous with concussions.”

The blonde shook his head before thinking better of it and stilling, careful breaths blowing from his mouth. “Don’t call me that.”

Jack frowned, confused and waited for him to continue. 

“My names not Mac. It’s Angus. And I don’t know you.”

Hurt flashed through Jacks eyes again as he clenched his jaw, putting the bottle down. “You may not remember me but I know you. I know everything about you. Even things you think I don’t.”

Mac saw Riley's eyes watching them from the rearview mirror, sad and worried and he turned his own gaze back to the man in front of him. 

“You’re terrified of heights and you really don’t like the dark too much although you always insist you’re not scared. You refuse to use a gun but will happily rig up an explosive. You never get drunk and you refuse heavy pain meds every time because not being able to think clearly sends you into a panic attack. I know the exact face you make when you lie to me and I know the way you slow your breathing when you’re in pain. I know you, Angus and you know me.”

He looked so desperate, his eyes wet and shining. He was pleading with Mac to remember something and there was just...nothing there. 

Mac was sure he didn’t know him but even so, he almost didn’t want to let him down. 

“I don’t. I don’t remember you. Either of you. And I don’t remember anything else so, how am I to know if anything you just said was true? All I know for sure is that you kidnapped me.”

Jack closed his eyes and slumped back, looking defeated. His bottom lip wobbled and Mac felt a wave of guilt wash over him. 

“Jack. We need to call Matty.” Riley’s voice cut through Macs thoughts as the van started to curve off the road and under some tree cover. 

The elder agent nodded and sniffed, jumping out of the van as soon as they’d come to a stop, slamming the door behind him. 

Riley flinched at the harsh sound before she took a breath and turned to Mac. “Stay put. It's not safe outside the van.”

She hopped out and Mac waited, listening to their muffled voices from outside. 

“I can get a video call set up from my laptop. Matty needs to know what's happening and Mac still needs to be properly checked out.”

There was a pause and the ruffle of leaves on the ground from feet shuffling before Jacks' voice came, gruff and choked. “Set it up. I just...I need a minute.”

Riley's voice came again and Mac had that same weight in his stomach, like a strange pull telling him he needed to make the sadness in both their voices go away. “I know you’re worried about him. I am too. But everything will be fine, right? Mac’s always fine.”

“What if he’s not this time? He has no idea who we are. What if that never comes back? I was supposed to protect him and I let him down.”

There was another shuffle of leaves and then Riley's voice was muffled against something. If Angus had to guess he'd say it was Jack's shoulder as they hugged. “You can’t watch him every second, Jack. He was at home, he should have been safe. This isn’t on you.”

“It feels like it is. I can’t lose him, Riles.”

“I know. Me neither.”

Another shuffle, more leaves rustling against the ground and under boots, then Jacks voice, quiet and defeated. “I’m going to check the perimeter. Watch him.”

Footsteps crunched across leaves and faded away before the door opened again and Riley stepped into the back of the van. 

Her face was sombre, mouth carefully still like she was trying not to cry but her voice was surprisingly steady. “Jack said he was checking the perimeter but if you remembered him you’d know it's just an excuse so that he can cry without us seeing. He’s the closest either of us have ever had to a dad, you know.”

Mac clenched his teeth and looked away. He couldn't see the sadness in her eyes any longer. It hurt something deep inside him and he didn’t know why. 

“I don’t know.”

Her voice came again, tinged with longing. “I can tell when you’re lying too. You know us. You might not remember but you can feel it, right? You’re like my brother. You have to feel something.”

Angus was so sick of hearing them beg. “I’m sorry that I don’t remember but I can’t give you what you’re asking for. Just let me go.”

He watched Riley in his peripheral vision as she wiped her eye before shaking her head, long hair swaying as she moved. “I can’t. People are hunting you, Ma…” She corrected herself, taking a tired breath. “Angus. It’s not safe for you out there.”

She sniffed and reached for a bag, pulling out some crackers. “Here. These will help your nausea.”

He looked at her and swallowed thickly through his lie. “I’m not nauseous.”

Riley clearly didn’t believe him, her head tilting slightly to the side as she pointed to his open mouth. “You breathe through your mouth and lean forward when you feel sick. I’ve seen enough of your concussions to know what you’re like, even if you don’t. Here. Eat it.”

She shuffled closer to him, unafraid and held the cracker to his lips. The blonde narrowed his eyes at her, not wanting to give in but his stomach was rolling and he was afraid he’d throw up if he didn’t take it. With his hands still tied he had no choice but to let her feed him the crackers but somehow it didn’t feel so strange to let her look after him. 

::::::::::::

“How did this happen?” Angus didn’t know who the Matty woman was but he knew from one look that he didn’t want to mess with her. 

“He was drugged, I don’t know what with but I’m thinking the amnesia is probably from the head injury. He knows his name but that’s about it.” Jack still looked upset but his shoulders were squared like a soldier on duty. 

The scary woman on the computer screen narrowed her eyes as she stared at Mac, still tied behind the other two. “Well, we still need to get El Noche and blondies not going to help with that. You can drop him off at exfil before you two take care of it.”

Riley looked suddenly sheepish, carefully keeping her gaze away from Jack. “Matty, as much as I hate to say it...we might actually need Mac to finish this. El Noche is in hiding, I haven’t been able to find him but we know where he is going to meet Mac's kidnappers for the handoff. If we get Mac there, El Noche will show himself.” 

Jack didn’t look happy, eyebrows crowding down over furious eyes as his voice raised a touch. “We’re not using him as bait! He can’t remember his own family. How is going to remember how to fight back once they grab him?”

Matty raised an impressed eyebrow. “He fought you two off pretty well.” 

Jack wasn’t having it. “He didn’t get away though, did he? And El Nacho isn’t going to tie him up if he tries to escape, he’s going to put a bullet in his head!”

He pointed to both women, shaking his head and curling up his lip in disgust. “I’m not letting you put him out there. I don’t care if you think it’s the only way. He’s not going! It’s not safe!”

Angus felt something click. The way Jacks metaphorical heckles we’re raising at the mere suggestion that they’d put his teammate in danger. He didn’t know who they were but they certainly knew him and something in him said they were trustworthy. 

“You really do know me, don’t you? You’d do anything for me?”

The two agents turned at his surprised voice and Jack nodded. “Of course. We love you, kid.”

Angus watched their faces, considering his options. “Is this something I would have done before? With all my memories?” 

Jack didn’t want to answer that one but Riley nodded. “Yeah. You would. Even if we got mad at you for it. You’d do anything for us too.” 

Each of their faces were so full of love and worry and he made up his mind. “I’ll do it. I don’t know why but...my gut says to trust you.” 

::::::::::

“Okay, all you have to do is wait here. We’ll be watching the whole time with a tac team behind you. As soon as Nacho man shows his face we’ll take him out.” 

Mac nodded as Jack cut the duct tape free from his hands and he stretched them out gratefully. 

“This is serious business. If you use this as an opportunity to run, he will kill you before you make it two feet. Do you understand?”

Angus nodded, looking around at the agents all getting into position. “Is this what we do? We’re like...spies?”

Jack nodded as he checked the chamber of his weapon. “Best of the best. You’re an important member of the team and as soon as we have our guy in handcuffs we are getting you back home and into an MRI machine. Just stick to the plan and it’ll all be okay.”

The blonde nodded as Jacks walkie-talkie crackled to life. “Targets en route. Get into position now. Over.”

Angus turned to get into place when a hand thumped his back, Jack standing there looking like he really just wanted to hug the kid and never let go. “Be careful, okay?”

He nodded and Jack sniffed, getting into position and training his gun where his target would be. 

Two minutes later and he had his target right in front of him. El Noche and his men had pulled up in a car, tinted windows shielding him from view. Mac was waiting there, vulnerable and unarmed and Jack's skin crawled at the sight. 

He wanted to move in and grab him but he couldn't until he had visual confirmation that it was actually El Noche. If it was a test and they screwed up, the whole op would be blown. 

Everything in him told him to grab Mac and get the kid safe but he remained in position, gun raised and ready. 

The car door opened and a man got out, huge gun in hand. Not El Noche but definitely one of his men. Jack watched his kid shuffle nervously backwards as the man opened the back door to reveal a figure hidden inside. 

Jack may not have been able to see his face but he could hear his voice through the com he’d given Mac and he would know it anywhere. 

“Nice to see you again MacGyver. Don’t look so nervous I’m not going to kill you now. I’m going to take you home and make it really, really slow.”

The guard lifted his gun and slammed the butt of it down on Mac's face, sending the kid to the ground with a grunt of pain. 

Rage surged through Jack and he raised his gun, other hand going for his radio. “That's him, go now! Move!”

The scene burst into action and noise, bullets firing and agents shouting. Jack saw some others take the guards while another dragged out El Noche but all Jack cared about was Mac. 

He raced over and dropped his gun, hands reaching for his kid. “Mac?! Answer me, come on.”

He was unconscious, wound reopened across his temple and Jack winced in sympathy at the bruises forming around the blonde's brow. He pulled a bandana out of his pocket and folded the fabric before pressing it to the kids cut where blood was already staining his hair. 

“Oww.” 

Jack’s heart jumped at the young agents moan and he smoothed Mac’s hair back to look at his face. “Hey, buddy. You’re okay, you’re safe. We got him, Mac. El Noche’s taken care of.”

Those familiar blue eyes opened and Mac sucked in a breath, hands clumsily reaching for his partner. 

“Jack-”

The older agent rolled his eyes and pressed the boy back to the ground. “I know, your name is Angus. Whatever, just stop moving. You need to get checked out.”

Mac’s expression started to warm, a smile spreading across his face and lighting up his eyes as he grabbed at Jacks shirt with shaky hands. “No, Jack I remember you. I remember everything. 

Jack blinked, not quite believing what he was hearing and Mac laughed as he continued.   
“We met out in the desert, you kept making fun of my hamburger name. In Cairo, you wouldn't stop singing while we looked for the bomb and you insisted that we’d find the arc of the covenant and it would melt our faces off-”

His words may have been slightly slurred but they were everything Jack needed to hear. Mac's words were cut off by the bear hug that Jack had wrapped him up in, the two of them laughing as tears ran down their tired faces. 

“You’re back! Dude, you had me so worried. Don’t you ever do that again!”

Jack pulled back from the hug just enough so that Mac could call out to their other teammate who was running to check on them. “Riley, get over here and get in on this family hug!”

Her eyes were wide as she skidded towards them, panting as she looked between the two. “Did you-? Is he-?”

Jack nodded, laughing as he wiped an arm over his wet cheek. “He remembered, Riles! We got our old Mac back!”

Mac reached out and took Riley's hand in his, pulling her down to squeeze into the group hug. “I’m so sorry I forgot you guys. I’m sorry I made you worry.”

Riley pressed her face to Mac’s hair as Jacks arms wrapped around the two of them. “It’s okay. That doesn’t matter now. All that matters is that we got you back.”

Jack watched his kids proudly, unable to get the smile off his face even as he pressed his bandana back to Mac’s forehead. “Although we really do need to get you a head scan. Two bad knocks in one day is not good for the brain.”

Mac sighed happily and lay back down in the dirt, closing his eyes as Riley squeezed his hand. “Whatever you say, Jack. Just as long as we’re together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I havent written for MacGyver in a little while so I hope this is okay. Also omg im so happy to have season three finally arrive! I really hope we get more mac whump this season


End file.
